The Kissing Booth (Metal Fight Beyblade)
by Little A Granger
Summary: What would it be like, to work at a summer festival and kiss a variety of beyblade guys? All for the good cause of charity! Contains OCX[Insert Beyblader]. OC'S belong to the users who request. If you would like to request one - Please comment at the end of a chapter!
1. ZeoxOC

**The Summer Festival. The Kissing Booth;****  
****Zeo Abyss – Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**A confident grin appeared on the beybladers dry lips as he dug his hands into his jean pockets. He'd just finished the world tournament that just gone and now he was embracing the left of his summer holidays before returning back to school. The team Dungeon member glanced his blue eyes over to the kissing booth stand and nudged his teammates. "They got a pretty girl this year huh?" He commented in a confident tone, quite excited to take part in this opportunity.**

Masamune slapped his forehead as the blonde pulled out his ticket from his pocket and fiddled with it. "Urgh, go snog her and hurry up. I want to go and to the beyblade store to purchase a new bey top." He stated and closed his eyes when he registered the sound of Zeo walk up to the stand to greet the girl.

Sitting on the stool sipping her bottle of fresh spring water, Rachel watched the broad figure sit down in a casual manner. Yet she couldn't help but notice the confidence that was flaring from his eyes. "Can I have your ticket please." She asked and shifted her eyes from his face, to his hands. She did her best to hide the nervousness that was dwelling inside the pit of her stomach. Of course the blonde was a huge fan of the beyblader, but to see him in person, was just pure hot. She took a mental note of most of the features about him; his fragrance, his clothing brands and the way he smiled with those innocent eyes. Everything about him was so seductive.

"Sure. Here." Zeo handed over his ticket in to her hands, but refused to let go of her soft touch just yet. He really wanted to know how this girl felt about this situation, before just diving in for a snog he's paying for. "You ready for this?" He asked, noticing the blush appearing on her soft pale cheeks.

"Of course I am." The petite girl smiled before anxiously leaning forward to pout her cherry red lips.

"I hope so, because I have never done this before and its my first time." The professional beyblader wearing a red buffed jacket whispered in a low tone, really opening up his confession to the blonde female and fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. "So, I'm sorry if I'm rubbish."

A faint giggle escaped Rachel's lips and her breath brushed against his facial skin. "Wow, I never expected you to say that. That's really cute." She spoke in a more confident manner now because she was now convinced at this point she had the upper hand in this awkward moment. The fan kissing the idol – It sounded like a once in a lifetime dream.

"Cute? Pft." He blushed faintly and took a deep breath. "I suppose I better, you know. Lean forward to kiss you too."

"Yea." Rachel agreed and felt her stomach wrench when she leaned forward in time with him.

Their lips met and the emotions in the environment began to hit a climax, as Rachel finally held her hand within his to comfort him. Goose bumps at this point were flaring up his back and along his arms when he shifted his head in the rhythm of the shy and beginners kiss.

After a few minutes, the pair then pulled away for a breath of fresh air. But the kissing booth girl only felt herself to burst out laughing again, when she watched Zeo's facial expression when they parted. His blue pupils had narrowed and a slight confused smile glued to his now cherry red lips.

"Thanks." He spoke and then gazed his head down to their hands that were linked. "I might just have to go to the back of the queue again."

"I would like that." Rachel smiled as she watched him stand up from the stool, forcing her to release his soft touch. "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two about kissing if you came back."

"I bet you could." Zeo then paused to hear the sound of the next person in line walk up onto the platform. "See you around."

_ He really wasn't that bad of a kisser_ \- Rachel concluded to herself with a blush still stained to her pale cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:** If you would like to make a request, please message me or comment in a review in this creation :). I will happily send you a form (please don't send me an OC unless I have gave you the form). Thanks for your time on reading this and let me know what you think! I am so nervous! **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX.**


	2. TsubasaXOC - MarchellV

**Kissing Booth -  
TsubasaxOC: Requested By MarchellV.**

Double checking the scent of her caramel coloured lipstick, the brunette was convinced this secret weapon would really draw in her secret crush; that was standing at the front of the queue at this moment in time. Slowly bending down to grab hold of her handbag and pull out her make-up essentials; Kalia then glanced her nervous hazel eyes at her reflection in the hand held mirror within the palm of her artistic hands.

This was her moment and it couldn't get any more stomach wrenching. She softly applied the glittery caramel lipgloss onto her lips and took a deep breath. "Next please." The Sapphira bitbeast owner called out and placed everything away back into the hang bag on the stand floor.

Hearing the sound of the tanned males footsteps approach closer towards where she was sitting, the kissing booth volunteer cracked a weak smile at the long silver haired beyblader who sat opposite her on the stool. "Long time no see huh?" Kalia spoke softly and fiddled with her jean skirt anxiously.

Tsubasa looked the tanned young girl up and down curiously, before a smile crept up onto his dry lips. "It has been a long time I guess. But you look well." He replied and felt his piercing eyes fall down to her hungry looking lips. _It was an unusual colour_ – The beyblader registered to himself.

A slight blush crept up onto her cheeks. "I look well? Tsubasa you have got so much taller since I last saw you." _And broader, yet handsomer _– Kalia was dying to add as her muscles went weak.

The smile on his lips had grown a little warmer at this point as Tsubasa leaned forward to hand the old friend his ticket for a snog. But the closer he leaned, his soft breath tickled against her moist lips to make her crave his touch even more. "To think we used to be beyblade rivals back in the day and now look at us. About to kiss…" He sighed heavily, looking like he was trying to keep his cool.

"All for the good cause of charity don't forget though." The thin girl interrupted and leaned closer to accept the ticket from him. Kalia was enjoying the tension in the atmosphere between them. It was a good sign to see he was nervous just by the look in his eyes. "But anyways, shall we do this? Like you know, get it over with?"

"Why rush?" And he didn't want to rush. Tsubasa wanted to make the most of this moment, especially when it was going to be an awkward situation between them. "Its only going to ruin everything."

Kalia then laughed in an uneasy manner despite that she did agree with him. "Okay fine. Lets just take it slow and enjoy it then." She replied in a low tone before placing her hand softly onto his leg to keep her balance as Kalia leaned back towards him.

"Yea, exactly." The Eagle bitbeast owner gasped when the pair then made eye contact. Unsure if it was the summer heat that was flaring up his cheeks or the blushing – Tsubasa then placed his hand over hers and pouted his lips. But just before he closed his eyelids, the beyblader watched her lean closer too.

Their lips then met and suddenly the whole world around them began to disappear.

Caressing his hand as her lips began to shift to the rhythm of his, the brunette felt the beyblader smile briefly. It made the moment just seem like a scene out of a movie – Faultless and so romantic. Tsubasa felt his skin wrench against his muscles when his lips glided with the help from her silky lipgloss. It really gave him the confidence to feel confidence in the arousing kiss.

But like all good things – They had to come to an end.

Kalia shifted her hand from his on his leg and placed it onto his toned and tensed chest, to gently push herself away from the kiss. She then opened her eyes and watched them once again lock into Tsubasa's. They both looked flattered and worn out from the lack of air between them. But after a minute or so, the brunette burst out laughing from nerves.

"That was too good to say we are just friends." She spoke, really not believing this was happening. "Tsubasa.."

He then chuckled briefly under his breath and glanced his eyes down to Kalia's artistic hand on his chest. "I am not going to deny that either. I'm just relieved you admitted it first." The Eagle holder then softly gripped hold of her hand, to gently place it back into her lap. "We should definitely meet up sometime Kalia. I have missed you when I see something that reminds me of you. Like going to an art gallery."

"How about right now? The next volunteer is here." The brunette winked and nudged her head into the direction where the next kissing booth girl was standing in the crowd. "We could grab a coffee and mayble have a beyblade match."

"Sounds like a plan." Tsubasa winked back with the blush on his cheeks burning more vibrantly.

**xXx**

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the great response in the first chapter! It really had blown me away with the reaction and too be honest, I never really expected it. I am flooded with requests! I am still a little unsure about how this should work yet, I may do one guy per OC because I am still new with the anime. But just one little note from though: If you demand anything from me – Expect nothing. Please have the patience's and wait like everyone else.


	3. KyoyaxOC - SisterOfTheCrimsonDragon

**The Kissing Booth.  
KyoyaxOC: Requested By SisterOfTheCrimsonDragon**

Adjusting the knot at the bottom of her plaid light blue blouse, the dark haired girl (with electric blue tips) had just changed shift from the previous girl who was attending the kissing booth stand. It really was busy this year and for once, full of new famous faces that many people recognised.

Taking a deep breath to keep her cool in place, Aki gazed her soft grey eyes around the scene once more to notice her eyes stop dead on the person who was at the front of the queue. Kyoya Tategami. Suddenly her skin wrenched against her muscles and her stomach did a faint summersault – Everyone was shocked at his presence here, and so was the girl herself. He looked so laid back for once.

Nodding off the fact her rival and old friend was next, the fair skinned female leant down to pick up her secret weapon out her bag she'd brought – Peached lipgloss with a hint of orange. It looked so naturally and really brought out the colour of her innocent eyes. Yet after the slight adjustment, Aki called out. "Who's next then?" In a confident tone and released her sealed lipgloss out her fingerless gloves to fall back into her bag beneath her on the ground.

Sensing the strong scent of his cologne brush up her nose as he walked past her to sit down, the green haired male parked his backside on the stool facing the mixed nationality girl (Egyptian, Greek and Japanese) to look at her like she was his pray. "I didn't expect to see you here Crimson. But lets get his over with." Kyoya stated in a strong tone and acknowledged the sweet scent of the lipgloss on her hungry looking lips. _They looked so tasty.._

"Nice to see you are interested in something different other than beyblade for once." Aki finally let her true colours show and felt a slight grin appear in the corners of her dolled up lips. "Yes, I'm ready when you are Kyoya."

Noticing she clearly wasn't like the other girls judging by her taste of clothing; white ripped jeans with paint splashes on and combat boots that rose up to her knees. She was a tomboy who always stood out from the girl crowd despite her calm attitude.

The lion bitbeast holder raised an eyebrow at his old beyblade companion and rolled his eyes. "You really know how to push my buttons sometimes. But I can play this game better than beyblade." When the champion spoke about game – He meant the little bitchfest between them. But though he'd never admit it or show it, the broad and strong beyblader loved every minute of it.

"Are you going to kiss me or not? Talk is cheap." Aki finally got to the bottom line of the situation and decided to remind him of why they were here. "But first, you need to give me your ticket."

Watching the girl hold out her black fingerless gloved hand to him, the lone-wolf huffed and did as she asked, handing the ticket out his hands. The summer cool breeze brushed against his warm cheeks when the pair felt their flesh touch each other._ Since when do I care about a girl? _– He thought to himself, finally pushing away his ambition for his career for a minute or two. If anything, he was trying to acknowledge that Kyoya didn't really have the time to chat up girls or bond with them.

"Lets get to it then." Kyoya then shifted his hand away quickly and sat up straight to prepare himself for this rare opportunity. But by the time he sealed his eyelids to let himself just flow with the moment, a pair of juicy lips had already crashed into his.

It seemed the kissing booth girl had overcome her nerves a lot quicker than he did. She'd already put aside the thought of her heart pounding forcefully against her chest and the anxiety that was building up. Aki was determined to show the beyblader that she wasn't just all talk too.

After a moment to register what just happened, the green haired male placed his hand onto her cheek to brush it soothingly as he went along with the rhythm of the daring kiss. It encouraged the fair skinned girl's cheeks to flare up with a deep red blush, which was visible for everyone to see.

But after a couple of minutes with a different twist in the atmosphere, the rival pulled away from the kiss and felt a slight smile glue to her smudged glossed lips. Aki opened her eyelids to reveal her glowing soft grey eyes. He looked so chuffed with himself for some reason, _why_?

"Are you okay?" The dark haired girl asked and slowly brushed her hand over his on her cheek. Aki then added in a calm tone. "You looked like you really enjoyed that."

"Maybe I did." Kyoya answered, still too stubborn to reveal any emotion as he then shifted his hand back to his lap. "Did you?"

"Of course." She giggled faintly for a brief second. "I hope you're going to the back of the queue again."

The champion beyblader then stood up from the stool and winked as he announced. "You wish Aki."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the read **_SisterOfTheCrimsonDragon_**:D I really enjoyed writing it and thank you so much for your patients_. Now for a quick complain_ – Next person to message me about the wait, will be moved to the back of the writing queue. Its important I put my life first: I have a boyfriend and an education to focus on. If you request something please wait patiently for your request and I will have it out as soon as I can. I have like over 10 requests for this and its really shocked me actually because I never expected the story to get such a big reaction. So thanks everyone – I owe you one. But for people who would like to join the queue, request away – Yet comment on this first in the reviews so I can message you the form. Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX.**


	4. RyugaxOC - SamanthaFernandes7

**The Kissing Booth;  
RyugaxOC. Requested By **SamenthaFernandes7**  
**

Brushing the ends of her waist black hair, the female beyblader really began to take her time on dolling herself up before attending her attention to the boys in the queue. Catylia placed down her brush into her bag then leaned down to pick up her secret weapon for the event; a cherry red lipstick. It was so hot it would stain on the boys cheek whoever she kissed.

After finally adjusting the last areas of her clothing (tightening her knot at the bottom of her shirt to reveal her toned figure and brushing off her blue jean shorts) she finally turned her brown eyes to the queue behind her, to see who was first up.

That's when the confident girl felt her heart rise into her mouth. "Ryuga?" Catylia mumbled uncontrollably, not believing what she was seeing.

A smug grin rose upon the tanned male's lips. Her ex-boyfriend yet her rival, looked like he was going to enjoy every awkward minute of this situation. But the Indian girl refused to let this get the best of her cool; she smiled back in return and nodded to him; hinting for Ryuga to step up onto the stand.

Closing his eyelids as he parked his backside down on to the wooden stool, the silver haired beyblader with a red streak sat up straight like a king. "So. Long-time no see then. I can tell you haven't missed me much Catylia." Ryuga spoke, looking not at all affected by the tension between them.

A smile appeared upon the cheerful girls red lips. He never seemed to amuse her with his fearless personality. Despite that Ryuga was now a legendary beyblader in the making, Catylia saw nothing different in him – He was still the old boy she knew. The only difference was he was now a young man achieving his dream.

"I wouldn't say it like that Ryuga!" The black haired girl protested, starting to get into the rhythm of how things used to be between them. "I always watch you on the television and cheer you."

Trailing his caramel coloured eyes from her brown eyes to her moist and daring looking lips, the beyblader raised an eyebrow, feeling it brush past his gold Dragon head band. "I had a feeling you would. I think I spotted you in the stadium once now and then. It's clear by the look in your eyes that you self-destruct every time I win." Ryuga stated, sounding like he fed off her emotions to win the match.

_Who's loss was it though?_ Ryuga gave Catylia the strength and confidence to be who she was without a care. Loud and cheerful. It was now officially declared even between the two.

"Maybe I did. But things were complicated back then and I never wanted everything to end the way they did." She replied and reached out her hand to his to accept his ticket from his hands softly. "We never had time to see eachother. You were always out beyblade training and I had homework to do. We were just kids then anyways."

He rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed have you? Still so happy and loud." It was obvious the legendary beyblader was still a little bitter about what had happened in the past. Especially as they were rivals at one point, until he defeated her.

The dark haired female then ripped up the ticket before placing it into the bin next to her. "So are you when you're losing. So are you going to kiss me or what!?" She winked and chuckled at his dryness, not really taking it too much to heart. Catylia knew he was trying to keep his cool because he had a crowd around him.

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly switched from being awkward to a little more confused. Ryuga blinked blankly and shrugged stubbornly with his cheeks flaring up with a violent burn. He knew she was right and taking this well, so for now, he dropped the past and learnt it wasn't going to bother her.

Slowly, he watched the girl pout her delicious looking lips and lean closer towards him.

Catylia's knees then went weak at the familiar scent of his cologne entering her nostrils. But within a millisecond – The stubborn and prideful beyblader leaned closer to place his lips upon hers. The broad beyblader closed his eyelids once more and realised how passionate this situation was about to get. It just took his breath away from his now starving lungs.

Meanwhile, the Indian girl placed her hand onto his broad muscular toned arm and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with thrill. "Um." She mumbled, not getting enough of her ex who she'd missed so much. Ryuga was a large part of her life, despite that they may never get back together. He'd probably got every women in the world at his feet now for his fame and fortune.

After a minute or two, the stubborn beyblader felt the dark haired girl shift back from the kiss and he opened his eyes, to witness a chuckle leave her smudged lipstick lips. "Uh?" Ryuga gasped, not really knowing how to react to this. His stomach was infested with that butterfly sensation and his heart skipped an unhealthy beat. He'd finally kissed the girl who stole his childhood heart. She'd never given it back since either.

"By the way, I forgot to ask earlier. Have you missed me?" The kissing booth girl asked curiously. "Because I think you know I've missed you."

Suddenly giving permission to the stubbornness and pride to slip aside, the muscular silver haired beyblader gave into his emotion. "Maybe I have?" Ryuga answered and stood up from the stool confidently. He then paused before adding. "If we are going to talk this out. I am not discussing it here." The powerful beyblader concluded before making his way off the stand to let the next customer step up onto the stand.

"I know you won't." Catylia sighed and stood up from the stand. "Lets discuss it now then!"

**xXx**

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the reviews :D you guys rock for sticking beside me. And I hope you enjoyed the request ****SamenthaFernandes**7** – I know you have been very eager for me to post this xD So I hope it was worth the wait. And I'm sorry if Ryuga sounds a little OC at times – I'm still watching the anime and his personality is, unpredictable! If he's in character – Yippie! IF NOT, I will happily re-write this again :). Lots of love **XOAnn13OX.**


	5. MasamunexOC - Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki

**Metal Fight Beyblade Kissing Booth;  
MasamunexOC.  
Requested by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki**.

Standing from the front of the queue with his hands dug deep into his pockets; the Striker bit-beast holder glanced his deep brown eyes at the girls changing over on the kissing booth stand. It seems one had just finished her shift and another girl had stepped up to take her place.

But once the ambitious beyblader recognised the red haired slender girl, his heart skipped an unhealthy beat and his muscles tensed. It was the girl who he'd known for roughly two years now – _Frieda; _the one who all the boys would stop and stare at.

_If only just one time she'd stop and stare at me_ – The dark haired male thought to himself, realising how lucky he was to be her first kiss of the day.

Sitting herself down comfortably on the stool, Frieda then opened up her hand bag to pull out her secret weapon; a shiny pink lipstick along with a clear lip-gloss. It was the ultimate combination to give her appearance that innocent touch, despite the little flirtatious trait dwelling deep within her soul.

After applying her make-up light touch, the 5ft6 youth scanned her baby blue eyes down to the queue and smiled warmly when she noticed the person at the front of the queue. "Masamumu! What a surprise to see you." Frieda called out in joy and waved her hand – hinting for him to come join her.

_And she still calls me that_ name – Masamune sighed to himself, before pulling a nervous smile on his dry lips as he began to make his way up onto the stand, to sit facing opposite the attractive and beautiful kissing booth girl.

"Oh Masamumu!" Ginga called out in a joking manner and pouted his lips. "Mumu!"

"Oh he's so funny." She chuckled and then placed her hands into her lap. "Its really nice to see that you're doing your bit for charity Masamune."

He stared his chestnut brown eyes onto her lips, oh how they'd look so appetising to him. His temperature flared up in his toned figure and his mouth went dry. But Masamune was too proud and prideful to let his cool slip, despite that it was so obvious due to the blush developing on his cheeks.

"Are you kidding? I love helping out when I get the time. Just because I am so focused on becoming number 1 doesn't mean I don't think about giving something back to society."

The peach skinned girl slowly placed her hands over his to try and relax him. "That is why I always thought highly of you Masamumu. You always do what's best." Frieda explained softly and shifted her baby blue eyes into his – making eye contact.

"So, we better have a kiss now hadn't we? The line looks like it's getting bigger by the second and you've probably got plans too."

Masamune nodded a yes and slowly held her warm hands back in return. Her touch just encouraged the hairs to stand up on the back of his spine. "Yea I think we'd better. I'm a busy guy you know…." He laughed nervously and closed his eyelids.

The Italian-Japanese girl then pouted her lips confidently and leaned closer towards him; until eventually their lips met.

A flare of goose bumps invaded across the beyblader's skin as he then leaned closer to return the kiss more meaningfully. He'd waited a long time for a moment like this, especially as in the past the flirtatious girl would teasingly place a kiss on his cheek or just wink whenever they were alone.

_If only he'd got the hint Frieda liked him too. _

Instead the dark haired beyblader with a red streak took advantage of this situation; he opened his eyes to get an even better understanding of her facial expression. She was blushing deeply and her lips were sealed around his passionately. It was like a fairy-tale kiss that was only seen in the movies or an unrealistic daydream.

Slowly, Frieda placed her hands onto his cheeks and opened her eyes. She could sense there was something awkward and different, so she inspected; to only find that his twinkling eyes were open.

The kissing booth girl paused from the kiss and sat up straight to laugh faintly. "That was quite funny Masamumu." She stated in an honest tone and squeezed his hands faintly.

"Uh, sorry." He stuttered. "I just was making sure you were enjoying it. After all, it's not everyday a girl gets to kiss me."

"Well, would you let me kiss you everyday?"

"Maybe…" Masamune gasped, wondering why he hadn't melted on the spot yet. But he was fighting so hard to keep his cool, despite that swear was now appearing on his forehead. "But I think a girlfriend is supposed to kiss a boy everyday, unless you're his mother."

The red haired girl tilted her head. "Well… I guess you're right." Frieda couldn't help but feel that, that comment had burst her flirtatious bubble. Nobody had ever done that before.

"So that's why I'm going to ask you now before I feel a fool for not taking the opportunity." Masamune watched the girl light up like a Christmas tree. "Will you…."

Suddenly the glossy pair of lips crashed into his again. "Yes. I have been waiting for you to ask me that for a long time Masamumu." Frieda answered softly and felt her body tingle with pleasure when the beyblader returned the hungry kiss.

_"__Hey! There is a queue here you know! I think he should pay double for that!"_

He pulled back again with his eyes narrowing. "You have? Then why didn't you make a move then?" Masamune hesitated, feeling an idiot for not doing this sooner.

"Because I knew you would eventually." She brushed her finger over his lips before looking over to the front of the queue. "I suppose I better move on now."

"They can wait." Masamune grinned and kissed her finger. "Get someone else on the job and come beyblade train with us."

**xXx**

**A/N:** Wow, I apologise for the long delay in updating this creation. I feel so awful! Especially as you requesters have been waiting a while. I will pull my finger out and get cracking with them when I can. Thank you so much for your support everyone and your patients. If you have requested a kissing booth and I haven't sent you the form, pop me a message or comment below and I will get straight to it in terms of sending you the form. :) – Lots of love **XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**

P.S: I think we all know that Frieda would have followed Masamune xD. I know I would!


	6. TsubasaxOC - Katsuki Tomoyo

**Kissing Booth – Requested by Katsuki Tomoyo.  
TsubasaxOC.**

Wearing a thin black strapped shirt with a light grey tank top underneath, her long legs were covered dark blue jeans with silver sequins on that reach to her calves. The tomboy had chosen a different approach to this whole 'girly' kissing booth scene.

With a pair of purple high tops on her feet, she stepped up onto the stand and fiddled with her locket necklace.

A groan left the navy blue haired female as she plonked herself down on to the stand's stool._I really don't wanna be here _– The tomboy thought to herself quietly and scanned her blue eyes down to the front of the queue.

"Tsubasa?" Gin raised an eyebrow and smiled faintly. "I guess you can come up to the stand."

The Eagle beyblader's facial expression dropped into an anxious gesture and his hands went into his bottoms. "Are you sure?" He replied back and slowly made his way up onto the stand, to sit on the stool opposite the hour-glass figured girl.

"I'm never sure, but I try." Ayami spoke in a confident tone and held out her hand to receive the ticket. "Come on, hand it over."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes playfully and pulled out his wallet and opened it up to pull out his kissing booth charity ticket. "You make it sound like you are asking for this more than my ticket…. Gin." The broad male then leaned over to hand it to her.

Glaring her deep blue eyes into his, the trouble maker knew exactly what almost happened there. But she let it slide as she coolly reached over to accept the ticket. "That was part of the joke Tsubasa." She finally responded and tossed it into a collection bucket beneath her.

He sighed in relief when he registered that he didn't say her real name – _Ayami Scarlett_. The Japanese-Brazillian female would have skinned him alive then and there! And Tsubasa really didn't want to fuel an argument between them today despite their clear differences. This was for charity and without a doubt there was the odd paparazzi freak watching.

"I have to be honest here Gin, I'm really surprised to see you here." Tsubasa then placed his wallet back into his trouser pockets. "And you clearly don't like make-up huh?"

Oh yes, the beyblader had acknowledged that the dark skinned girl hadn't brought any make-up to help her natural features stand out. No lipgloss or lipstick to mark her victims in the kissing booth queue – it's like the tomboy was adding her own twist to things.

"Does it bother you?" Gin interrogated and leaned closer. "Because you should be used to it by now. After all, how long have I known you?"

"Too long."

"Exactly."

The famous beyblader then felt his cheeks flare up in a vicious blush when he acknowledged the sensation of her warm and smooth breath brush against his dry lips. "Are we going to do this then?" Tsubasa asked, hoping she wasn't going to wind him up too much, especially when he was vulnerable right now. There was a crowd watching! O_O And Ayami was in total control.

"What if I don't want too?"

"Come on Gin." Tsubasa was slowly losing his patience's, but he did his very best to not let his cool slip today. "I really want to do this."

Another stubborn groan left Gin's mouth. "Maybe you're right. Let's get this over with." She then brushed her finger over his lips and closed her eyelids.

Due to the fact he closed his eyelids a little after Ayami – The Eagle beyblader got a glimpse of the trouble maker blushing as she leaned closer to place her lips over his.

That's a sight I won't be forgetting very quickly – He smiled to himself and placed his hand over her hand that teasing his lips, to gently shift it out the way. But even after that, the tall silver haired male still didn't let go. He massaged it softly to help sooth her nerves.

As her smooth lips crashed into Tsubasa's, Gin's dark skin then flared up with goose bumps. The tomboy had always thought a lot of the beyblader – but she'd stubbornly refused to treat him any different to everyone else.

His heart skipped a beat when their lips smoothly twisted amongst eachother. It was a disaster that was turning out beautiful to the outside world.

But after a few seconds, the Japanese-Brazillian pulled back from the kiss and refused to open her eyes as she looked away anxiously. She'd finally shown a softer side that she didn't want people to see.

And Tsubasa knew this.

He opened his eyes and slowly released her hand. "That was surprisingly good huh?" Tsubasa commented in a teasing tone and itched the back of his neck.

"Maybe. But don't expect that to happen again anytime soon." Ayami opened her eyes to look at the reaction on his face. She was relieved to know he was blushing just as bad. "Well, it looks like we've both done our bit for charity."

"Yes we have." The silver haired beyblader stood up from the stool. "I better go before the next person in the queue gets impatient."

"Oh and Tsubasa." The blushing and stubborn tomboy murmured. "You forgot this."

Suddenly the beyblader felt his heart sink when he watched the navy blue haired girl toss him his wallet. "Uh… Gin." He gasped, not really knowing where to put his face._How long had that been gone!?_

"I am only playing." Ayami smirked and lifted her right hand to stick up her thumb. "See you later for a match or something."

A sigh left his mouth and the warm smile refused to fade. "Sure thing. Just don't do that to every guy you kiss – pick their wallets." He concluded before making his way around the summer fayre.

**xXx**

**A/N:** I have never been handed such a masculine OC before xD And I know some pretty bad ass tomboys haha. Thanks so much for your request – I hope you enjoyed it :). Lots of Love – **XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger P.S:** If anyone would like to request a kissing booth, then please comment below and I will send you the form. **DO NOT** just throw an OC at me because I just might scream and be a 'tad' upset with you xD.


	7. BaoxOC - CyngusCrownNight

**Bao Kissing Booth:  
Requested by CyngusCrownNight**

"Why would you be interested at going to the summer fair? You know I can't go." The vampire in disguise pointed to the front room window and hinted at the bright sunlight that was trying to shine its way into the darkness. "Besides, what's so special about it?"

Studying the slight disappointed expression on the pale girls face, the red haired beyblader sighed heavily. His muscles tensed and his heart skipped a beat. Bao knew that Neptune was going to feel left out, especially if she found out it was a huge event to raise money for a variety of charities.

"Everyone's talking about the new stand that's set up at the fayre." He answered innocently, refusing to say the actual name of it. The kissing booth stand. "But I suppose I could stay here and train with you."

Sensing the slight disappointment tension filling the atmosphere, the blue haired petite Romanian-French girl then dug her hands into her pockets quietly. "I know what you're talking about Bao. I've heard you all talking about it." Neptune glanced her dark blue eyes to the ground, she was doing her best to try and keep her temper under control.

W_as her boyfriend considering that kissing booth?_

His piercing golden brown eyes narrowed and a gasp left his throat. "Oh boy…" Bao mumbled, knowing he was in trouble now. And there was nobody around to defend him as Aguma had arranged to meet him at the fayre.

"A kissing booth?"

"It's been featured all over the media and became a new trend amongst beybladers. Look, even Kyoya has done it. So the pressure is on everyone right now."

"What's the charity the kissing booth is raising money for?"

Neptune may often be described as a tough and rough being in and outside the beyblade dish. But if her boyfriend was to define the fighter, she'd be a pure white rose with thorns to protect her innocence.

"It is raising for those unfortunate children in third world countries." The Hades Crown holder then sat down on the hotel room sofa and rested his head in his hands. "But its okay, I can donate through the post I guess."

Miss Ocean could sense that he was uncomfortable and trying to be true and faithful to her, so she couldn't stay angry at him any longer, especially as her heart pounded against her chest at the sadness creeping up on his cheeks.

That's when an idea crept up into her intelligent mind and a faint smile appeared on her lips, revealing her fang. "How about, we do our own little kissing booth event then?" Neptune announced, refusing to make eye contact with him for the sake of the awkwardness.

Bao raised his head and tilted it slightly. "You want to be the kissing booth girl? You are winding me up now aren't you." The boy wearing robes concluded and stood up to walk into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water.

"No I'm being dead serious." Neptune then picked up her small bag that she always carried around with her. It contained almost everything, Pokemon manga, beyblade spare parts, chewing gum and even her secret weapon – lipstick. "Come here then."

Peeking out the kitchen, the red haired beyblader watched the girl apply the pink lipstick on her thin lips. Boy did they make him hungry to taste them again. But like always, he hid his emotions and desires and Bao played it cool.

He walked into the room whilst sipping his glass of water. "Do you want some?" He asked, holding out the fresh liquid out to her in a glass cup.

Neptune nodded a no and accepted the glass from him, to place it down on the hotels coffee table. She then placed her lipstick back into her small bag and glanced her dark blue eyes into his confidently.

"I guess you are serious aren't you." Bao mumbled with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks when he registered her perfume scent. "That pink suits you." He was surprised that Neptune had chosen such a girly colour despite her dark personality.

The blue haired female shrugged and reached out her hand to hold his with that smile growing wider. "Kiss me then." She insisted and gently pulled him closer to her figure. This really was the type of innocent love that made the vampires stomach twist itself into a knot.

Bao's mouth went dry from nerves and his skin wrenched against his muscles. The closer he leaned in his lips to place over hers, the faster his heart rate sped up. And when the contact finally happened, Neptune's cheeks finally lit up with colour.

The tension in the atmosphere eased and so did Neptune's barriers, the girl trailed her hands up his toned arms and sat them still on his shoulders. It helped sooth those stiff muscles.

But after a minute or two, the beyblader pulled back from the kiss and he opened his eyelids to reveal his softening golden brown eyes. He smirked faintly when he witnessed a twinkle within her blue eyes too.

"That has to be better than going to the kissing booth huh?" Neptune laughed faintly and massaged his shoulders. "Do you really want to go kiss some stranger just for a bit of attention?"

Bao nodded a no and slowly wrapped his arms securely around his girlfriend. He adored her and wouldn't dare to try and upset her, especially as she'd probably kick his ass later on.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is a little different to what I'd normally write, but due to the circumstances of the OC being a vampire, I had to put a little twist on the entire layout. So thank you for the challenge **CyngusCrownNight**. Let me know what you thought of the creation and I hope you enjoyed it.

If anyone would like to request a MFBKB (_Metal Fight Beyblade Kissing Booth_) then please comment below and I will get back to you. Don't message me asking for a creation or throw an OC at me because I will not do it. You must comment below and I will send you a form. It's just so I can keep track of everything I'm afraid, so no hard feelings guys!

**Lots of love – XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	8. AgumaxOC - Shadowritergirl

**Aguma Kissing Booth  
Requested By Shadowritergirl**

Detesting the fact that the suns summer rays were attracting to her dark presence, the 16 year old young girl did her best to show that it wasn't bother her. Yes her pale skin was feeling the consequence of sitting here in the exposed carnival, but the beyblader was doing it for a good cause.

Not only was she doing her bit for charity, but she was also meeting her boyfriend here later in the day. Aguma. Kuro hadn't arranged to meet him until later on, so she had to keep her head down. He didn't know she was here doing this. Then again, nobody did.

"Who's first then?" The tough Blackheart asked to the queue of men coldly. She didn't even bother to spare them a glance, Kuro was too busy wanting to get this hour over and done with a.s.a.p. "Come on, I haven't got all day."

Despite that her tough barriers to her emotions were driving away half the boys in the queue, a familiar figure stepped forward to really place some drama on the scene. The broad champion sighed heavily impatiently and stepped up onto the kissing booth stand to face the dark haired girl.

"Nice of you to let me know you're here." Aguma snarled at her in a cold tone. "I heard from many little birdies about this event and you. But I just came here to see if it was true."

Suddenly the Chinese – South American girl's eyes lit up and twinkled once she registered the sound of his voice. "Aw I'm so glad to see you." She commented sweetly and reached out her hands to place them within his.

The tension in the atmosphere took a swing for the better and the boys who were in the queue all tilted their heads with a confused expression written all over their faces. How can a girl with such a cold personality change so quickly? It stunned them. Maybe it was a good idea to let Aguma go first, it shown them that Kuro was human just like the rest of them.

A sigh left the brunette's dry lips as he couldn't stay mad at his annoyingly cute girlfriend for very long. She'd only drive him up the wall with her innocence anyways if he didn't give in sooner or later.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me." Aguma rolled his eyes and held her hands back in return. "You're only kissing me and that's the end of this stupid phase."

Not for one minute did Kuro dare to argue with that, she was relieved if anything. The dark haired girl had an excuse to not continue this outrageous charity fund raising event. Instead a smile crept up onto her midnight blue lips and she slipped one hand away from his touch to steal the ticket from his grip.

"Okay then. I will apologise this once for not telling you. But I only did it because I didn't know how you'd react." The girl wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a silver tribal wolf design then paused for a moment to think before she spoke. Kuro wanted to iron out the drastic situation. "And I hate it when you get mad at me."

A cocky faint cocky laugh left his throat - by pure accident of course. "Let's just do what we came here to do and discuss this later." Aguma concluded shifted his eyes down at her fingerless gloved covered hands. "We both don't have all day remember."

Nodding in agreement with her wise boyfriends words, Kuro then felt her cheeks begin to burn violently when she noticed the hungry gesture written all over his lips. He was so different to the other guys and that's what the gothly dressed girl loved about him.

But she had to admit, that little repetition of her statement from early did made her chuckle a little. _That smart arse._ "Okay, give me a kiss then." Kuro spoke and threw the ticket in the bucket beside her.

Stubbornly looking his eyes back up to find his eyes getting lost within hers, a grin appeared on the confident beybladers mouth when he acknowledged that obvious blush on her pale cheeks. She closed her eyes and pouted her midnight blue lips to aim for his.

Despite that Aguma was uncomfortable with the crowd, he did what he believed was right. Not just for the sake of his charity, but for the sake of his dignity. He leaned closer to the Chinese-South American and crashed his lips into hers.

The deeper the kiss got, the more the couple forgot about the outside world watching them. The sun's rays suddenly didn't matter to Kumo anymore as the heat between the pair seemed even hotter and she easily adapted to it as time went by.

But eventually, Aguma pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes to reveal a softer gesture. He was showing his real emotions that rarely surfaced and Kumo was one of the few people on this Earth to witness that.

When she opened her eyes, her stomach twisted itself in a knot and she gripped his hands tighter – like she was promising to never let go of this love they shared. "So, shall we go then?" The dark haired girl asked.

"That's probably the best thing you've said so far." The male beyblader stood up from the stool and released her grip as he jumped himself down from the stand. "Let's go grab something to eat, and then we are going to discuss this whole kissing booth…. Event."

* * *

** A/N:** I think I just invented a new word in this O_O Gothly, wow I'm so proud of myself right there haha. I hope you enjoyed the creation **Shadowritergir**l and I'm again sorry I didn't respond to you sooner. Thanks for your patience and hope to hear from you soon. P.S: Was Aguma in character? I got so nervous writing him. :**) Lots of love XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	9. RyugaxOC - GingerCookiesSnaps

**RyugaxOC  
Kissing Booth Requested By GingerCookiesSnaps**

Looking her friend square in the face with her cautious lavender eyes, the girl wearing peach lipstick on her lips fidgeted and a the black belt around her waist was struggling to keep quiet here. Her black boots were firmly on the stand floor and her arms were tense.

But they weren't as tense as the atmosphere between the kissing booth girl and her friend yet rival beyblader. Right now it felt like a stand-off between them as they were waiting to see who'd say the teasing nickname first. It would probably really annoy the other one since they hadn't seen each other for quite some time now. There was the odd occasion where the pair thought _'why don't we have a mutual conversation for once?_' but it never worked out.

_Out of all the people to turn up in the queue, it just had to be him_.

"You look like you've just ran out of school on a lunch hour."

The white haired male with a red streak smirked arrogantly. He'd been looking her up and down like a hungry predator for the past few minutes. Ryuga secretly admired her black tight pants and long white shirt which was very dress like. Mana had always been the type of girl to be unique with her clothing.

The American-Russian girl then finally tapped her fingers against her belt. She was a woman of few words and sometimes that's what people liked about her – because when Mana Cemalle did speak, she was strong and brutally honest.

"Don't be silly Ryuga. I am here to do my bit for charity and then I shall be on my way." She replied simply and then finally held out her hand to accept the kissing booth ticket from him. "May I have your ticket?"

Her lavender eyes didn't leave his golden merciless eyes for one second, especially as the pale girl was prepared for the unpredictable with Ryuga. But her cheeks lit up faintly when he winked teasingly at her. The broad beyblader was deliberately trying to knock her barrier to her emotions.

"You better make this worth my money …" He paused when he handed her the ticket. Ryuga was about to drop the bomb to kill the tension in the atmosphere. "Pain."

"I knew you wouldn't resist saying that." Cemalle smiled faintly and accepted the ticket from him to toss it into the collecting bucket beside her seat. The dark haired girl then sat up straight like a lady and pushed her oval glasses back. "Besides, the way you said that earlier, almost made me sound like a hooker."

Taking a deep breath to swallow that heap of laughter that was building up in his throat, the Dragon beyblade champion then leaned closer into her personal space. He was desperate to win this little game that was developing between them. Ryuga leaned so close to her face, that Cama could register the warmth of his breath brushing against her lips.

Her stomach started to knot up tighter than her belt and her heart rose up to her throat. Despite the lengthy past between them, she always thought the world of him. But the question was, did he feel the same about her?

"You're too clever to be a hooker." He then stopped to look at the queue of men that were standing down beneath him. They looked impatient and fed up. "Let's do this before your queue of fan boys start complaining."

"They wish." The intelligent girl said and began to think that all this talking was cheap.

The beyblading female then held in her laughter too and placed her hand onto his white t-shirt to pull him closer – crashing his lips into hers. Despite that this wasn't the romantic way a girl would dream of kissing her crush, but it was better than nothing, especially when they were stubborn as Ryuga.

Once he'd registered what just happened, he closed his eyelids and softly placed his hands onto either side her pale burning cheeks to pull Cama deeper into the hungry kiss. It was like he was sucking the air from her lungs with how breath taking this experience was.

But after a few seconds, Cama pulled back because she felt slightly uncomfortable. Her heart was racing in her petite chest and it was pounding so loud that she could hear it echo within her ears. Once she'd taken a few breaths and reminded herself that this was all a 'game' – Cama watched the strong beyblader sit back on the stool with his eyes slowly softening_. _She perked up and felt her strength return.

_Why did he look so vulnerable?_

"Was that worth your money, Dragon Boy?" Mana grinned devilishly and paused when she registered the blush appearing on his toned cheeks. For once, he didn't seem to look bothered by her little wind up provoke '_Dragon boy_.' "Why do I get the feeling you're experiencing what I am?"

Ryuga then shrugged and stood up from the stool. "That's only just made us even. But still don't think I'll take it easy on you in the dish, just because you have seen a different side to me Mana." He concluded and jumped down from the stand like nothing happened.

"That reminds me, we need to re-match Ryuga." The dark haired girl with her hair in a low ponytail called out. She didn't care how many re-matches it was going to take – the girl was determined to take him down, just like he did with her heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I cannot believe I didn't get this done sooner! I honestly thought I did this but when I checked through my Fanfiction mail I seem to have missed it. I'm such a wolly and I am really sorry for the 4 months wait T_T. I really hope this doesn't affect our friendship/companionship or anything. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the creation and let me know what you think :) **lots of love XOAnn13OX** aka **LittleAGranger.**


	10. DynamisxOC - GamerGirl101

**Metal Fight Kissing Booth Request  
DynamisxOC – GamerGirl101.**

Still struggling to understand what good this spring fayre would achieve, the light purple haired legendary beyblader felt his mouth go dry when he glanced over across the field over to the kissing booth. So this is the 'kissing booth' that his alliances had been telling him about – It looked rather intriguing, especially as one aqua blue haired girl was kissing a line of young men.

But once Dynamis squinted his face when he took a closer look at the kissing booth girl in the distance, his toned body tensed once he realised who it was. It was his best friend, "Alice?" He blinked, not believing what he was seeing. She was wearing a green blazer over a white blouse, with white knee length boots that reached to her black skirt.

That's when a familiar figure walked past the legendary beyblader to really rile him. The trouble making green haired beyblader grinned devilishly and his hands were dug deep into his trouser pockets.

"You will never get out the friend zone unless you get on to that kissing booth stand."

That's when Dynamis twitched with annoyance and he shot the Tategami an un-emotional predator glare. "Mind your own business Kyoya." He shot back, to watch the rival laugh as he walked off into disappear in the crowd.

_Trust him to stick his nose in_ – The Jupiter beyblader holder thought to himself and turned his attention back to the American-French girl at the kissing booth stand. She looked too sweet and innocent for this job, _so why was she doing it?_

Stepping closer to investigate, the tanned 16 year old male then began to skim read the sign just beside the booth. _'Every penny goes towards those children who need an education in undeveloped countries.'_ That's when a faint smile began to creep its way up onto Dynamis's lips as he reached into his rogue to pull out a money note.

* * *

Applying a fresh layer of clear lipgloss onto her peached lips, the hazel eyed girl then closed her hand held make up mirror and took a deep breath to relax herself. Not only did the summer sun penetrate her fair skin to burn slightly, but her cheeks then lit up like a bonfire when she glanced to the next 'gentlemen' at the front of the long queue. It was her best friend!

"Dynamis." Alice mumbled in a soft tone with a joyful smile. "It is so lovely to see you. But I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you here."

The legendary beyblader then shrugged off his nerves and took a step up onto the kissing booth stand. He then held out his ticket to her before replying, "Thanks Alice." Dynamis held in the dry comments of '_not expecting to see her here snogging other men,_' because he really didn't want to disturb the tension in the atmosphere. Alice was his best friend and those two had a bond that not many people were blessed to have in their lives.

She was doing a good deed and Dynamis felt like he was too by taking part. He sat down onto the stool and watched the blue haired girl take the ticket out his hand. "Have you been well then?" He mumbled while looking his crystal blue eyes into hers.

_Maybe Kyoya was right, it was time to get out the friendzone? Lets just forget about him for a moment._

"I have been very well thank you." Alice replied and looked up from the ticket bin to notice that his body language was completely different. Dynamis looked so calm yet edgy for some reason. She then paused for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Shifting to get comfortable, he tugged on the robe and crossed his legs. "I am fine." He quickly answered and closed his eyelids for a second to brace himself for what was to come - The kissing moment.

"Well, I never thought I'd get the chance to kiss you." Alice giggled at how Dynamis' eyelids flew wide open to reveal a speechless expression on his tanned and blushing face. "I knew one day we'd become more then friends, it was just waiting patiently for that day to arrive."

"Whaaa…" The Jupiter holder gasped. "Okay, didn't expect that."

Alice shrugged innocent tilted her head. "Come on, let's do this kiss." She concluded and pressed her lips together to spread out the lipgloss on her lips.

Dynamis blinked and shuck off the shock. "You're right. Let's do this before I get thrown off for taking too long." He nodded and locked his lips onto her hungry lips, she chuckled once more before closing her eyes and pouting her lips.

That's when the professional beyblader felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat as he let his heart take full control of this situation. He naturally closed his eyes and leaned closer to lock their lips together passionately yet nervously.

Goose bumps flared up Alice's skin, she really began to enjoy this kiss more than any of the others who had come and gone on this stand. This kiss felt more alive and meaningful, so they clearly didn't want to break the bond of their bodies.

But after a minute, Dynamis felt his lips registering the fresh breeze brushing against his bare yet tingling lips because Alice had sat back and pulled away from the kiss. She had a violent blush colouring her cheeks and it made him smirk with pride.

"I think we should do it again." The beyblader mumbled and placed his hand onto her knee. "Just once more."

"Will you pay again?" Alice joked and looked at his lips to notice he was wearing more lipgloss than she was. "Because it would really make a difference and it would be fair on the others waiting here."

"I'll pay on my way out Alice."

* * *

**A/N:** I am counting on my hands how long its been since I last updated this and oddly enough I don't have enough fingers. O_o That's when you know you are slacking, so damn I am sorry about the late update. Thank you ever so much for your patience's GamerGirl101 and I hope you enjoyed the creation. I have a lot planned for this anime in the future so keep your eyes peeled everyone ;) **Lots of Love LittleAGranger aka XOAnn13OX.**


	11. JulianxOC SisterOfTheCrimsonDragon

**Metal Fight Beyblade Kissing Booth  
JulianxOC.  
Requested by SisteroftheCrimsonDragon**

Wondering if it was her eyes playing with her brain, Miss Lance dismissed the last kissing booth contributor before locking her eyes to the next person in line. He looked so familiar, especially with that golden long hair and those predator blue eyes.

_Oh no, its him. Out of all the people! Show no weakness! Because that would be what he wants? _

Despite that she did everything in her power to try and keep a natural expression on her pale face, the white blonde gave away her cool by her discoloured eyes. Her pupils had narrowed and her skin had wrenched against her muscles. Not to mention her heart jumped a mile in her rib cage.

He then began to walk his way up onto the kissing booth stand. _I'd rather much bet at work right now then in this mess… But it's too late now _– She thought to herself and picked up her lipgloss to adjust the touch up, then dropped it quickly back into her make-up bag below her.

"This is just for charity, nothing else. So remember that."

Shocked at the Icelandic girl's defensive stance, the yellow haired beyblader sat down on the stool facing her and pulled his ticket out his pocket. "Touchy still I see. And yes, we are here just for charity purposes. Try not to get too hopefully of anything else now, will you Neviah?" He answered in a confident tone while leaning closer to her personal space on purpose – to watch her stiffen up uncomfortably.

The rival loved every minute of this; it was like a secret guilty pleasure to see his humble business partner struggle under pressure. It reminded him of when they were both against one another in the Bey Dish – Neviah always let her high expectations get the best of her and never took her losses lightly.

_But not this time… _She had her level head screwed on and held it high.

Accepting the ticket while trying to keep her cool; the stubborn blonde-white young lady knew these little games were to be expected. Yet for once, it was nice to see him outside of the work and beyblade place to see who he was in his relaxed form. _Still the same confident douche…_

"It's nice to know you spare a minute or two in your busy schedule for a small opportunity like this." Neviah teased, saving her ego from another vile defeat. "Just so you have such an enjoyable experience, do you approve of my lipstick Julian?"

An innocent light pink gloss with a teasing shine – Her lips looked so delicious and tempting. Nodding a yes without even knowing it, the predator blue eyed male grinned devilishly. "Oh I do approve very much so. Since when do we care about one another's approval? In business we always disagree." He pointed out and crossed his legs.

The snow white skinned girl shrugged and smiled. "Because I want to make this count." Neviah then skimmed her discoloured eyes (one green and the other blue) over to the growing line for the kissing booth. She knew she had to pick up the pace now, despite that she was too loving every minute of this.

"We better get a move on hadn't we?" The Italian clicked onto what his favourite opponent was thinking. "Are you ready Neviah?"

"More then I'll ever be." She lied and sat up straight like a proud lady. But it didn't last long, Neviah chucked to herself slightly and added, "And weirdly enough, that's another thing we have just agreed on, that we better get a move on."

Julian rolled his eyes now and took a deep breath. "This is so unprofessional. But it's outside the work place." He blushed and locked his eyes into the Icelandic girl's discoloured eyes. _So beautifully unique. Why have I just noticed them? _

"I'm sure it won't kill you Julian."

The 5ft3 girl then embraced the smooth summer wind brushing against her burning cheeks as she closed her eyes to lean into the kiss. For the first time ever, she had the courage to make the first move and pushed her stubbornness aside for a moment.

A smile appeared over the arrogant beybladers dry lips as he then leaned even closer to the snow white skinned girl, to press his lips gently upon hers, enjoying the texture of her lipstick massaging into his.

Expecting the moment to be more awkward than soothing, their muscles immediately relaxed and their minds went blank as they let their hearts take control of this situation. Julian's hands found their way to Neviah's warm and tender hands. Meanwhile her lips began to loosen up more than she expected – Neviah knew he was going to pull away for air soon, but to prevent that happening, she bit down on his lower lip teasingly and took a deep breath.

"Someone's loving this a little more than she's supposed too." Julian gasped for air and smirked, quite proud of himself as his ego expanded a little. He felt irresistible, but Neviah was too alluring. "I suppose we can finish this another time Neviah."

_Was that a promise? Maybe so_ – Neviah's face by now was a violent blush and her mouth was going dry. She was struggling to keep up with him once again. "I'm holding you to that Julian." She muttered before releasing his lower lip.

A faint laugh escaped his throat and he opened his eyes to see her reaction. This clearly was developing into something more than he'd expected. It wasn't that familiar feeling of rivalry; it was gut wrenching and sickening. _Love sick? Why am I so weak!?_

"Dinner, tonight. 8pm sharp at the Sushi restaurant." He proposed, sounding more of a demand.

"Done." She then once again acknowledge the growing queue in the corner of her eye and smiled brightly again. "You better move along Julian. I will see you tonight."

* * *

**A/N: **Check out **SisterOfTheCrimsonDragon**'s creation – **"The Lion Tamer."** It's a promising story that will entertain , I hope you all enjoyed this update, it's been so long since I have written one of these xD. But let me know what you thought. This creation was a little different to the others because I kinda wrote the plot back to front, if that makes sense? (I wrote the ending first).** Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger. **


	12. DynamisxOC – Eternal Nexus Warrior

**Metal Fight Beyblade Kissing Booth  
DynamisxOC – Requested by Eternal Nexus Warrior.**

Pouting her rose red lips together tightly to make sure the lipstick had spread evenly, the pale skinned girl began to prepare herself for the most daring challenge she'd ever faced – kissing her childhood friend – Dynamis.

She'd already just placed a kiss on the previous guy's cheek like it was a breath of fresh air, but now her cool was jumping out the nearest window. Her then shyness began to overpower her figure and her muscles tensed the moment she locked her blue eyes upon him.

"Who's next then…?" Rosalina called out sweetly and smiled at Dynamis's presence as he stepped up onto the booth.

The moment the grey-lilac haired beyblader sat down on the stool opposite her, the Rose Artemis bit-beast wielder noticed this vicious blush that that was invading his toned cheeks. Not only was it a huge relief, but Rosalina was pleased to know that he too was feeling uncomfortable in this scenario.

"It's nice to see you Dynamis." The red haired female spoke, killing the awkward tension in the atmosphere.

Glancing his eyes up and down her figure – he couldn't help but admire the white dress (with red roses printed) she was wearing. The style really did represent how unique Rosalina's personality was, plus her love for the colour red.

Slowly he itched the back of his neck and took a deep breath to sooth the anxiousness building up inside him. "It's nice to see you too Rosalina. But why are you here?" He asked curiously, surprised to see the innocent women doing such a deed like this.

"I'm here to do my part for charity Dynamis. I didn't fancy tipping an ice bucket over my head, so I offered to do something else in return. Like find a way to donate money because that will actually make a difference."

_Wow, I didn't expect that_ – The guardian thought to himself and cleared his throat. "Well, I better give you my ticket now and do my part for charity." He replied and pulled his ticket out of his white robe pocket – to then lean forward and offer it to her to collect.

"Did you do the ice bucket challenge?" She asked and accepted the ticket. A faint blush then began to sneak up on her pale cheeks as she could feel his breath brushing against her rosie red lips.

"I didn't have a choice." He confessed and looked into her eyes. He was dying to smile about the fact that her cheeks now matched her red – red from blushing. It made his stomach wrench eagerly. "But I guess everyone will be pleased to know I chose to come here."

Rosalina giggled slightly and leaned forward to meet him half way. "You didn't come here to see me did you?" She asked, really wanting to make the most of this situation as he really looked so adorable right now – blushing and acting innocent.

"I honestly didn't know you were here Rosalina. But I still brought the ticket when I saw you sitting here."

Hoping that it was just a sunburn instead of his cheeks blushing like they were on fire – the beyblader knew he'd ran out of options and this small talk between them was starting to get on peoples nerves (_who were queueing_).

Instead, he decided to make the first move. Dynamis closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers gently – trying not to freak her out too much by being so uninvited with his lips. _He couldn't hold back any longer~_

But it seemed his invasion was exactly what Rosalina was had been waiting for, she was too shy to just ask the handsome beyblader for a kiss despite that it was her right too – he'd paid for it after all. _So why shouldn't he make the first move?_

She closed her eyes and began to let her heart deal with this situation. She pouted her lips and returned the kiss we comely – helping it evolve in to a passionate yet romantic moment. This wasn't what the red haired girl had expected to come across in today's journey – kissing her childhood friend and crush.

Dynamis then reached out his hands to gently tug the ticket free out of her hands, so he could hold it tightly within his grip. Once he'd retrieved what he wanted, a faint smile snuck up into his lips and the red haired girl sensed this. _He was enjoying it as much as I am! _

She pulled back and gasped in shock. _Why did he just do that?_ – Rosalina asked herself and refused to break the eye contact between them. The kissing booth girl then adjusted her white heels on the ground and felt her mouth dry up from the hot tension between them.

_She couldn't help it; she wanted to kiss him again. It felt so right…_

Biting down on her lower lip impatiently, she heard him almost whisper; "I did that, because I want another kiss Rosalina. Not now, but in the future maybe." The legendary beyblader obviously didn't want everyone else to hear this. It sounded promising too.

Dynamis then waved the ticket in her face as he rose to his feet. He then hinted that the next kiss wasn't going to be here in front of this crowd and queue. "I will see you again soon Rosalina." He concluded before jumping from the stand to allow the next person at the front of the queue to step up.

In shock with her lipstick smeared across her mouth, Rosalina couldn't take her eyes off the handsome guardian. "I know we'll meet again too Dynamis." She whispered amongst herself – thinking out loud.

But for now, she had to face the rest of the queue until her shift was over - a heavy sigh then left her mouth as she reached down to pick up her make up bag.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wraaap. I hope you enjoyed it Eternal Nexus Warrior! I'm really sorry for the wait, but I will admit I needed a break from this creation because it was in high demand and it felt a little repetitive at the time. But here is your request and let me know what you think :D. **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger.**


	13. Notice

**Notice~**

Hey guys! Thank you so much for taking the time read this, it really means a lot to me.

But this small notice is to give people a heads up about requesting a second OCx[Insert character] kissing booth scene.

I really don't mind writing another for the requester, but I will ask for something in return to keep me going. **At the moment I am offering a trade: a oneshot for a Kissing Booth scene. **And the oneshot must be written and published first before I type up my end of the deal; it's only fair I think as most of you authors have received your first freebee.

So if you agree to the deal but never type up the oneshot, I will never publish/write your second request I'm afraid.

I hope that all made sense, if not, PM me and I will answer any questions anyone has :).  
**Little A Granger.**


	14. KingxOC - SweetCupCake11

**Kissing Booth  
KingxOC – Requested by SweetCupcake11.**

Reaching up her arms to brush her fingers through her long brown hair to smoothen out the kinks, the hour-glass figured girl tied her hair up into a neat bun. She was preparing herself for the next charity giver who was about to join her up on the stand for a very brief kiss.

Flora then stood up from her stool to reach down and pick up her make up, but within the corner of her lime green eyes, the Greek spotted a familiar figure that made her heart race drastically. Suddenly her figure tensed and a smile drew itself up onto her dry lips.

_I can't believe it, it's really him!_ – The tanned girl thought to herself as she clenched her hand onto her rosie sweet lip-gloss.

The blue haired male was standing at the front of the queue with his hands placed into his trouser pockets. He had a cool gesture written all over his body language and the beyblader looked pretty relaxed about this situation, despite the small blush that had invaded his dark cheeks.

"Come on up King!" Flora insisted and waved her hand at her friend. "I haven't seen you in years!"

Nodding as he strolled his broad figure up onto the stand to sit on the stool facing the Greek brunette, the blue eyed boy took a deep breath when he watched his old companion place on her lipstick.

Her lips looked so delicious yet they smelt so sweet – it only fuelled that craving that was overpowering his body. His mouth moistened and his pupils narrowed when the pair made eye contact. Flora had grown up into a beautiful young women and King couldn't believe that the two had finally reunited in such a weird way. He was about to kiss his long time crush for the first time ever!

_Could this get anymore awkward?_ – He thought to himself and adjusted himself by shaking his head.

"It hasn't been that long, come on Flora. What has it been? 2 years?"

"2 years too long King." She added and dropped the gloss back into her make up purse below her on the ground. "Awh, I wish we had longer together than just a few minutes, we have so much to catch up on."

"Flora come on…" King was trying his best to be patient, but he really wanted to rush to the kiss. Watching her lips made his stomach tighten to the point he felt sick – he couldn't hold back much longer. The blader was love sick all over again. "Maybe we can meet up later on. You know, have a quick match and grab something to eat."

"I'd really like that King."

A blush appeared over Flora's cheeks as she turned her head to have a quick look at the crowd then back at King. The queue was growing bigger by the minute and the boys were getting restless in the summer heat. The hour-glass figured girl did pity them, but she didn't want to feel this way, she was too focused on King.

"I can't believe all these boys are here to kiss me. They must be crazy eh?" She stated innocently with a sweat drop appearing at the side of her head.

King rolled his eyes and folded his muscular arms, he was jealous at the thought of all these boys wanting a taste of his crushes lips. "But you'll enjoy this kiss the most right?" He hissed, exposing his jealousy a little more than he'd have liked too. _Was he losing his cool?_

Suddenly Flora's body began to tense up and her cheeks burned like a wild fire. Did he really just ask me that? – She thought to herself, placing her hands together on her lap. She was clamming up with nerves. The innocent girl had kissed a boy before in the past, but not someone who made her feel the way that King did. It was nerve wrecking.

But just as her tongue knotted up to prevent her from speaking, she nodded a yes in response to the beyblader.

"That's what I wanted to hear." King then soon perked up and a cheeky grin appeared on his lips. "So come on Flora, kiss me."

Embracing the moment, a soft chuckle escaped its way out of Flora's breathless figure. He was so cute when he was being cheeky – She concluded and closed her eyes to really let her heart posses her brain; taking control of her body effortlessly.

Diving straight into the moment, the impatient blue haired male closed his eyes and leaned closer to crash his lips upon hers dominantly. King was really going to make sure that his price for the ticket was worth paying for by taking advantage of this situation.

Flora then sat up straight like a lady and felt her heart skip a beat unhealthily when King's hands had reached out to hold hers. He really was putting his heart and soul into this moment – the kiss was so passionate and romantic despite the awkward setting.

But after a moment or two, the kissing booth girl pulled away for air. But no matter how innocent and vulnerable she looked, Flora did have a twinkle of enjoyment in her green eyes and this made King's smirk fade into a gentle smile.

"You clearly enjoyed that." He stated in a satisfied tone and refused to leave her personal space. He adored the sensation of her rosie lip-gloss tingling his taste buds. "I think we should do that again sometime."

Another giggle left the Greek girls mouth and she nodded a yes. Once her lungs were restored with air and her body relaxed itself, she finally found her voice again. "I would never say no to you King. But I definitely want that beyblade match and dinner." She answered and held his hands back.

"Done."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the request** Sweetcupcake11** – I haven't written one of this in ages and I felt so refreshed after the long break :D. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed the creation. **Little A Granger~**


End file.
